Berthier
How Berthier joined the Tourney Berthier is the first sister sent by Rubeus to take over Crystal Point in Tokyo. She has two solo missions and the droids she used were Atsugessho and Nipasu. After Koan left the Ayakashi family, Rubeus sent Berthier to take over a crystal point in a chess building. Ami Mizuno encountered Berthier and transformed into Sailor Mercury to fight her, revealing her true identity to her. Berthier retreated from the battle and entered the chess tournament where she faced Ami in the finals. Although Ami won, Berthier trapped the other Sailor Senshi in a ball of ice and started another game of chess with Ami, except this one was with her own rules - whenever Ami lost a piece, a part of her body would freeze. The spell was shattered by Tuxedo Mask, who freed all the Sailor Senshi and Berthier's plan was foiled. Calaveras and Petz had appeared to reclaim some of the credit when Berthier's had the advantage but explained that Rubeus was going to kick her out for her failure and abandoned her. Berthier, alone and out numbered, broke down and attempted to freeze herself and the entire Senshi to death. Kōan convinced her to stop and change her evil ways so Sailor Moon used Moon Crystal Power on her. Berthier was later captured along with Koan by Calaveras and Petz, in an attempt to turn them evil again but in the battle that followed, Rubeus ditched Calaveras and Petz and they were also healed of their evil. Berthier is the second of the Ayakashi Sisters to turn good. A month after the Black Moon Clan's defeat, the Spectre Sisters are encountered by a being made of fire. He told them that his premonition of a looming conflict was near, the conflict being the second Tourney. This being, Blaze, gave the Spectre Sisters back their powers, and orders them to fight for good. On Berthier's way to the Tourney, she finds herself being flirted on by a young man named Terunosuke Miyamoto. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Berthier holds her hair. After the announcer calls her name Berthier sends a trail of water and freezes it as the camera zooms saying "Time to go to work." Special Moves Dark Water (Neutral) Berthier a blast of water that would freeze a target upon impact. Water Freeze (Side) Berthier sends two waves of water which freeze and try to crash into the opponent. Ice Geyser (Up) Berthier flies upward using a formed waterfall. Water Repel (Down) Berthier forms ice spikes in front of her to pierce anyone close to her. Dark Water Shower (Hyper Smash) Berthier sends water into the air and it rains down as ice shards for nine seconds. Dark Water Full Power (Final Smash) Berthier announces "I'm going to take you all with me!" then begins to freeze up the entire area along with herself. If the opponent is caught, he/she will panic then give a Stamina KO cry. Berthier then drops a tear and the ice shatters along with them, taking lives from their stocks. If used as the final Stamina match blow successfully, Berthier will win. She will also be the winner if used in a character unlocking match. Victory Animations #Berthier does two kicks and sprays freezing water then says "That's exactly what losers always say!" #Berthier flips and sends water flying up then says "I wouldn't suggest you try to stand up." #Berthier swings her arms past one another, then does a jumping spin, then swings her left arm and says "will I be able to see that love, as well?" On-Screen Appearance Berthier bursts out of a block of ice and says "There's no point in being a martyr." Trivia *Berthier's rival is the Enigma Stand user, Terunosuke Miyamoto. *Berthier shares her English voice actress with Amy Rose, No, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Rose Bernstein, Zhang Chunhua, Chizuru Kagura, Hinako Shijou, Jun Kazama, Marrow, Kasha Imhoff (in the Ideon), Houndoom, Johnny Abatti, the Tower Dragon, Yami, Luxray, Cosplayer Kyoko and Pullum Purna. *Berthier shares her Japanese voice actress with Hypno, Jackie, Lagoona Blue, Lunatone, Nidoqueen, Shantae, Yueying and Vanishing Gungaroo. *Berthier shares her French voice actress with Chloe, Gomess, Vulnavia and Downpour. *Berthier shares her Arabic voice actress with Yue Ayase, Zess T., Mist, Digi-Boy, Roger Jr's mother, Ranmaru Mori, Akeno Himejima, Helena Douglas, Charlotte Christine de Colde, King, Goten and Zangya. *Berthier shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Maki, Pan and Farangis. Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Unplayable Characters